Saving Each Other
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: Caroline lives with her brothers Stefan and Damon, Damon has been taking care of them since their mom died but It's been hard with how Caroline's changing. Klaus moves into town and happens to fall for the beautiful Caroline Salvatore. Caroline needs saved and Klaus is the only person she can confide in. Caroline needs Klaus as He needs her. Dark: Abuse, sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline lives with her brothers Stefan and Damon, Damon has been taking care of them since their mom died but It's been hard with how Caroline's changing. Klaus moves into town and happens to fall for the beautiful Caroline Salvatore. Caroline needs saved and Klaus is the only person she can confide in. Caroline needs Klaus as He needs her. Warnings: Abuse,self harm, sexual abuse.**

**By the way Damon isn't hurting her or Stefan.**

**I don't know what's wrong with me but I like reading sad/romantic stories. I love the fact that the person you fell for was at some point broken and you helped fixed them. Klaus is that loner kid who blames himself for his brothers death and he has to deal with Mikeal while also helping Caroline as she struggles.**

**Tyler is not the only bad guy in this story, Later Someone else will be a problem I know that a spoiler but I suck at keeping secrets..**

**Saving Each Other**

Caroline was getting ready for school.

"Hey, You ready" Stefan asked. "Yeah wait one second" She had to get all of her bracelets on so she could cover up the scares since makeup could come off easily.

Caroline is hurting but nobody can see. She stopped telling Stefan things since Liz died on the job. Caroline is dating Tyler who is very abusive. He tells her he loves her and he didn't mean too. Caroline is too scared to tell someone since he is the Mayor's son.

Damon came into the room. "Morning" She smiled. "Morning. Where's Rose I thought I heard you two last night" Damon chuckled. "She's asleep" Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Is Stefan taking you to school or am I"

"Stefan is but Damon I'm seventeen I can take care of myself" She reminded him. "Yeah that's what you said last year but still got with that Lockwood punk" He said. She looked away trying not to show fear at Tyler's name.

"Care are you okay" He asked. "You seem different" He walked to her. "I'm not different I'm fine" She protested. "Your not as bubbly, happy, neurotic. What's wrong" He asked softly. Damon can be a giant douche bag but he was soft when it came to Rose and Caroline.

"You know I get that you're trying but let's face the fact that you're a drunk, working, man-whore so I don't think you should be giving advice to me" She sad bitterly before leaving out of her room.

Damon nodded sadly and walked back to his girlfriend.

Caroline and Damon were very close but since she's started changing she doesn't talk to him and if she does they always end up fighting. Damon doesn't know what's wrong with her. She's been moody, mean, bitchy to say the less.

"Bye" Stefan said before him and Caroline were off to school.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson walked out of the office after getting his schedule.

He was told to find Caroline Salvatore. She was supposed to help him with his classes and all. He saw his baby sister Rebekah and walked up to her. "Rebekah have you heard of a Caroline" He asked. She shook her head. "Bloody Hell" He muttered.

He looked at the door and saw a Beautiful Blonde and a some Guy. "Caroline I'm going to see Elena" Stefan yelled to her. Klaus heard Caroline and started walking towards her. "Your Caroline Salvatore" He asked. Caroline nodded. "You must be Klaus Hi, I'm supposed to show you around aren't I" He nodded. "Follow me I just have to put my stuff away" Klaus nodded.

Klaus was the loner, artistic, sexy guy.

"Caroline where the hell have you been. I've tried to call Stefan a hundred times" Katherine exclaimed then she looked at Klaus. "Hi" She said politely. Klaus smirked at her change of tone. "Hello Sweetheart, My name is Klaus"

"Weird name, British and charming I like you" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damon is worried about me" Caroline told her. "Why since you don't talk to him anymore or because you still dating the douche bag jock" Katherine asked. Everybody hates Tyler everyone. He tried to be nice when his dad died just so he could get Caroline under his spell.

"Can you stop calling him that he's just confused" Katherine snorted. "Confused my ass Caroline you know I'm telling you the truth but none of Tyler talking. Tell Stefan it's weird that he dating Elena yet he use to like me. Klaus I have a twin by the way" Klaus nodded.

"If you want to know the difference Katherine wears her hair curly and Elena straight" Klaus thought it was funny how easy it is to talk to people here. "So are you going to cheer practice" Caroline nodded. "I'm captain I have too. Damon just needs to realize that I'll be eighteen in three months. And Stefan is over you" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Just be good today for once since I'll be helping Klaus" Caroline begged. "Fine I'll be good" She glanced over to Klaus. "You be good too Caroline" She smirked before leaving.

"Sorry about her she's very flirtatious, You'll see that more" She apologized. "I'll see more of that" He asked. "Maybe come on where's your locker" Klaus handed her his paper. "Oh, Yours is two down from mine, So your right next to Katherine" He just nodded.

"How come you don't talk much" She finally asked. "I'm not the talking type" He answered. He wasn't not since Henrick died. "Well If your hanging out with me all day I should warn you I talk a lot so you may want to back out" She warned.

Klaus laughed. "I'll take that as a challenge Love" He answered. "Love" She asked. "It's a British saying like mate or Sweetheart" She smiled. "Nice, Well you have all the same classes with me, come on Mr. Tanner is an ass"

Of course once they got to class Tanner yelled at them. "Salvatore, Any explanation why you and my newest student were late" He asked. "I was planned to help me from the secretary. She wanted me to help him with his lockers and all that" She said rolling her eyes.

"Is there a problem Salvatore. You think since your captain of the cheer team or since your boyfriend is a football player or hell even since your mom died and for the past year your twenty-two year old brother is taking care of you, You can be acting out" Tanner yelled.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" Caroline said in a small voice. "Good now let's began 1835"

The rest of class was boring and every other class. Klaus saw Katherine and Caroline at their lockers so he went to his. "Hey Klaus" Katherine greeted. "Do you want to join us for lunch" Klaus looked at Caroline. "I'm not-" He started. "Just because you're the new loner artistic guy since you blew minds today in art doesn't mean you can't eat with us come on" Klaus nodded.

Klaus doesn't really have friends. Klaus basically takes care of Rebekah and Kol. Mikael has hardly came home for the past two weeks they've been here. Klaus nodded and followed them.

"Here we are" Caroline said. The people that sat with them was Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Matt. Tyler sits with the jocks. Stefan and Matt play football to but they think the other guys are assholes.

"Guys this is Klaus, Klaus this is Bonnie, Matt, Elena Katherine's twin, and My brother Stefan" They all said hi and started eating. Klaus wasn't going to lie he felt comfort. "Caroline have you met Rebekah yet right now she's a pain in the ass" Caroline and Katherine kicked Elena. "Ouch, What" She asked.

"Rebekah is my little sister" Klaus answered. Elena's eyes widened. "I'm sorry" She apologized. "No need I know how she gets" Klaus reassured her. "So Klaus how is it having every class with my baby sister tiring" Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan. "Actually it's kind of nice having someone who likes to talk" Caroline gave Stefan a smug look. "Care, Damon just texted. He wants you home after school"

"I can't I have practice" She told him. "He knows He needs to talk to you or something" Stefan said unsure. "Well tell him she can't go. You know if you think about it Damon is only five years older than us should he be taking care of you guys" Katherine asked. "Well No one else can" Stefan told her. "No one, At all" Bonnie asked. "Nope it's just us and Damon"

"He said he really needs to talk to you" Before she could respond her arm was grabbed and lifted up. She looked and saw an angry Tyler. "Why are you sitting here" He asked angrily. "Tyler I sit here everyday" She defended. He tried to leave with her but she pulled back. Stefan decided to step in. "Let her go" He said dangerously. "Not the time Salvatore" Tyler yelled.

"I said let her go" Tyler let Caroline go and stood in front of Stefan. "What are you going to do Salvatore" Stefan nodded and finally punched Tyler in the face. All Hell broke from there. Klaus and Matt pulled Stefan away from Tyler. Caroline was talking to Tyler. "What is wrong with you"

He whispered in her ear. "This is your fault. Don't be alone today" He threatened. "SALVATORE, LOCKWOOD, MIKAELSON, DONOVAN. To the office now" The principle yelled. All the boys left. Caroline sighed.

* * *

"So anyone care to tell me what happened especially since one of you boys are new" Mr. Gill said looking at Klaus.

"He roughly grabbed Caroline. I decided to pick a fight Matt and Klaus were only pulling me away, They don't deserve to be in trouble" Stefan admitted. "Thank you Stefan, Now Lockwood why did you grab Caroline"

"I was angry about something. I didn't mean to hurt her" Tyler lied. Klaus could tell and so could Stefan. "Are you kidding that's bullshit Matt and Klaus were there when it happened" Stefan yelled.

"Language Stefan. Now Klaus did it look like Tyler was trying or wanted to hurt Caroline" Tyler looked at Klaus begging. "Yes it did actually" Klaus said with a smirk. Tyler huffed. "Klaus, Matt, Stefan get out I'll have a talk with Tyler then I'll call your brother Damon even if it was to protect Caroline. Actually send Caroline to my office will you" They nodded.

"Thank Klaus" Stefan said. Klaus nodded understanding. "What the bloody hell did you do" Rebekah asked walking up to them. "Nothing little sister" He said annoyed. "Fine, Why did you get send to the office" She asked. "Nothing to worry about go on" He shoved her.

"Thank again Man"

Klaus didn't like people but he did happen to like this school and that blonde girl Caroline

* * *

Caroline and Stefan got home after dark from practice to a pissed off Damon.

"Sit down both of you" He said. "I'm tired so-" Caroline started. "I said sit down and shut up" She got quiet and sat down with Stefan. "I'm not trying to play the father figure or the mom figure, I still want to be your bigger brother who lost his virginity early and drinks at work but I deserve a little respect. Caroline I told Stefan to tell you to come home and you didn't. Then Stefan you got into a fight with Blondie's boyfriend"

"Caroline you need to listen to me. You're grounded for two weeks so are you Stefan. No cellphones, No people over, No cheer or football practice" Caroline opened her mouth to protest. "Caroline I wasn't making a deal. Your grounded. Just go, Now" He yelled. Caroline ran upstairs.

She started crying.

"What's wrong with me" She whispered.

* * *

**No harsh reviews.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's weird for Klaus to be so willing to talk to Caroline BUT he not just telling her everything he needs to know he can trust her. And Klaus's story backline will be next chapter not this chapter. **

**Sorry it's short.**

**Saving Each Other**

Caroline walked into Damon's room since Stefan left and she was late, She needed a ride.

"I need a ride to school" She told him. "Go walk since you're such a big girl" Damon said continuing his work. "Damon I'm twenty minutes late and it's far can you please drive me to school" She begged.

"Nope, Walk"

"You're not being fair" She wined. "Life isn't fair deal with it" Caroline nodded. "Fine then I'm not going to school" Damon looked at her. "Go. To. School" He said slowly. "Drive me and I'll go" Damon smirked.

"This is my house now, I'm watching you. Now I am tired of you acting the way you are. What is wrong with you Caroline"

"I don't know. Everything is falling apart all of a sudden. Mom's dead and She's been dead for a year, My grades have gone down, You're yelling at me. I'm acting like bitch. I don't know" Damon sighed. "Look, This is going to be hard since mom and dad died, I'm not the best person to take care of you guys but I'm trying, I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong with you"

"I can't"

"Why can't you tell me. Does Stefan know" Caroline shook her head. "Care-" She cut him off. "Just please leave with it alone" Damon tried to go after her when she walked out the door but she ran to fast.

* * *

Caroline was near the school when she heard someone yell her name.

When she turned around she saw Klaus, She smiled.

"Hi, What you doing" She asked. "Walking to school what about you" She blushed of course he was going to school. "Yeah of course. Stefan left early and my other brother won't give me a ride" He nodded.

"So second day" She tried to make conversation. "Yes My brother Elijah tried to get my younger brother Kol to come here but he doesn't want to" She looked over to him. "There's more of you"

He chuckled.

"Yes actually theirs five of us"

"Wow that's a lot. I have two siblings" He nodded. "How's your brother. Tyler is that his name" He asked. She nodded. "He punched him pretty hard" He finished. "Stefan's tough don't worry, Thank you for helping him. Most people would've been on Tyler's side"

"Why"

"Just because he's a jock and all" He nodded. "How's your sister, She made it pretty hard for the rest of us yesterday" Caroline told him. "Rebekah, You'll have to get use to her. She's stubborn and a brat" She chuckled.

"So um...Can you walk with me"

"Aren't I already doing that" He reminded her. She blushed. "Yeah, How are you so amazing in art. I mean I was blown away" She complimented. "I've been drawing since I was a kid. I took lessons"

"Yeah Well I think you may be better than the instructor" He smiled. "Thank you" She saw him blush a little. "What did my sister do to upset you" He asked. "She wanted on the cheerleading team and I told her we're full and she said she'll just take captain and I'm the captain. She was just-"

"Annoying"

"Yeah. You know it's weird that I'm telling the guy I just met about yesterday my daily life drama"

"Well you don't seem to be telling anyone else" Now things got awkward. "I have no one else to tell. No one that would understand me at least" She didn't have anyone to tell or anyone that would keep it a secret.

"Maybe you just need to trust someone"

"I don't trust easily anymore" She told him. "Neither do I yet I'm willing to trust you"

"Fine tell me all about yourself and I'll see if I can trust you" She didn't know why she was willing to make a deal but she was. He just seems trustful. "Well I'm already 18, I pretty much take care of Rebekah and my little brother Kol. I draw most of the time and I might like a certain blonde"

She blushed.

"Your hiding something I can tell"

"Well that means we need to get to know each other. I'll tell you my secrets you tell me yours"

"And I can trust you" She asked reassuring herself. "Yes. I hate talking to people and I hardly trust anybody but I'll try as long as you will" She smiled. "We'll see. How about I go over to your house and we'll talk"

"And why should I trust you"

"Because one I won't tell, two if I'm going to tell you about me you'll have to tell me about you" We didn't notice that we were already at school. "We're here" She announced. "I'll take you up on that deal"

"Why just why do you want to know me"

"Because your broken, I'm broken make a cute love story doesn't" She looked at him curiously. "That's a story for another time" He said walking in. She ran after him. "Wait" She yelled. He quickly moved to his locker that was right next to her.

"Where the hell have you been Mr. Tanner is ready to cut your head off and it's his last day today. We had cake" Katherine exclaimed walking up to her. "Wait it's his last day" Caroline asked confused. Why did she know this.

"Yup no more of him. Now where were you. How did you miss class, Why didn't you call me"

"Damon took my phone he's pissed at me about going to practice" She answered. "Ugh I hate your brother" Katherine groaned. "Join the club" Katherine smirked. "So you walked into school with Klaus. Was it nice to have the new boy ruffle the perfect feathers"

"Nothing happened but we are hanging out after school"

"Your not going to practice" She asked. "Nope Damon. I'm not even allowed to hang out with Klaus but I want to show Damon he's not in charge" Caroline said with a smirk. "That's my girl"

"Thanks, I need a break from all the drama" Katherine nodded understanding. "Yeah well how about a girls night. Friday you sneak out vodka and s'mores" She suggested. "Nope can't Damon will kill me and Tyler wants to go on a date"

"Your ditching me for Tyler" Katherine said shocked.

"I know but he'll be upset if I ditch him and I don't want to make him angry" She said with a fake laugh. "He'll understand. Caroline know you don't want to here this but I worry about you"

"Your right I don't want to hear it"

"Caroline when was the last time you actually sat down and talked with Bonnie or Elena, When you were with them without me. You don't to them besides lunch, Ever since you and Tyler got together. He's changing you"

"If anyone's trying to change be it's you, not me"

"I'm just telling I care about my best friend since kindergarten"

"Don't I don't need anyone worrying about me. I'm not some little kid who needs protection. Stop worrying about me" Caroline said. "Why can't you tell me what's going on with you" Katherine asked. "I can't tell you because then you'll tell Stefan and he'll tell Damon"

"You don't trust me or did Tyler tell you not to trust me. Caroline if he's hurting you tell me"

"No he wouldn't. I got to go" Katherine grabbed her arm. Caroline forgot to wear her bracelets. Katherine saw her scars. "Caroline...No, Caroline what are these" Katherine was about to cry.

"Just leave me alone" Caroline said snatching her arm back.

She ran back to class

* * *

Klaus was walking back home when Caroline raced up to him.

"Hey I decided to take you up on your offer. I'd like to have someone to talk to"

He smiled. "I don't sorry" Her smile turned into a frown. He smirked. "I'm kidding" She opened her mouth wide and hit his shoulder. "That wasn't funny I thought you were serious" She exclaimed.

"Now I know that you can have fun and your broken. What else is there"

He nodded. "A lot, I'll tell"

"Then I'll tell you. Deal" She said holding out her hand.

"Deal"

* * *

Katherine ran to Stefan and Elena.

"We need to talk"

"Not now Kat" Elena complained. "No it's about Caroline" Katherine insisted. "Where is she. I haven't seen her. Not even at lunch" Stefan asked. "Can you both shut up for a second so I can tell you why she's acting different or part of the reason"

"Do tell"

"She's cutting herself. Deep cuts" Stefan's eyes widened. "No she wouldn't. She tells me she's fine everyday and she's not that depressed. Katherine I know my sister" Stefan exclaimed not believing her. "Her mom dies, Her dad is dead. He boyfriend is a aggressive, controlling, douche bag. She's broken Stefan. She shuts everyone out. When was the last time you guys had a heart to heart conversation"

"Katherine, How do you know this"

"Because I saw them. She's my best friend. She's been lying for god know how long. All I want to do is help her" Katherine was a bitch to everyone but She had a soft side for Caroline and Elena (Sometimes)

"I'll tell Damon. How didn't I notice this or know this" Stefan exclaimed. He should've known. He's her brother. "Stef, It's not your fault" Elena told him. He shook his head. "No I'm going to Tyler's. It has to be that assholes fault or something he'd done"

* * *

**No Stefan isn't going to find out about Tyler right away.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline and Tyler had a secret relationship before her parents died and after his dad died. And a really short Chapter. I promise to give you a Klaus flashback and more information about his mom dying**

**I know that this story is supposed to be on hold but I had free time to go on the computer.**

**Saving Each Other**

_Tyler was seriously scaring Caroline._

_"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't think Matt would kiss me. It was an accident, He already apologized" Matt got seriously drunk and when Caroline tried to help him he kissed her and she didn't know Tyler was watching._

_"Get off me" He slammed her into the wall and wrapped his hands around her throat. Caroline's eyes widened. "You knew he'd kiss you didn't. Because your just a slutty whore" He let her go and then slapped her. She slowly fell on the ground._

_She felt blood fall from her face._

_"You...You hurt me" She said more to herself then him. _

_He helped her back up. "No...No...No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how unbelievably sorry I am. I didn't mean to, I take it all back please. I love you so much I do I love you" Tyler cried._

_Caroline looked up at him._

_"I'm fine see. I know. I love you too" He stroked her cheek. "You do" He asked shocked. "I do. Your emotions are messed up. It's okay I promise I'm alright" She reassured him even though it wasn't true. _

_"Promise me you won't leave me"_

_"I promise...Just please don't do it again or call me that"_

_"I won't I'm sorry"_

Tyler was drinking.

His mom was out and he wasn't allowed at practice. He turned on the television when a loud knock on the door. "Who the fuck is that" Tyler whispered to himself. He ran to the door and when he opened it He saw a pissed off Stefan Salvatore.

"What now Salvatore, I'm not in the mood" Stefan stepped inside. He didn't say anything he just punched Tyler in the face. Tyler fell to the ground with how powerful the punch was. Stefan kicked him in the stomach a few times so Tyler would stay down.

"You listen to me. My sister means the world to me and if you ever touch her, ever hurt her, ever make her cry I will kill you. She's been cutting herself so either your being a douche bag and not doing anything about it or you terrible boyfriend and didn't notice but either way this is your fault. If I see you with my sister again I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands" Stefan gave him a few more kicks. Tyler groaned.

"Take this as a warning" He finished before leaving.

* * *

"This is your house. It's amazing" Caroline complimented.

They went to the Grill for a little while to talk to Matt. Klaus found a few things out about her. One she really does talk a lot, She dated Matt before Tyler, Her and her brothers aren't as close anymore

"Thank you. My mother picked it out before she left" Klaus told her. "Left" She asked. "Died" Caroline instantly felt bad. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry" She apologized. "Don't worry about it Love"

"Damn" She heard someone say coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw A very handsome guy. "Who the hell are you" She asked. He smirked. "Kol Mikaelson" He told her before kissing her hand. "Kol, I told you to leave" Klaus hissed pushing Kol away.

"That's your annoying younger brother who does home school" Caroline asked as they walked away. "Yes he's a complete nuisance" She chuckled. "That's how I feel about Damon"

"That's your older brother. How come you don't like him"

"It's not that I don't like him it's...Everyones trying to fix me like I'm broken"

"Maybe you are. Broken things can be fixed"

"Don't act like you know me just because we made an agreement" She snapped. "I'm telling you what you need to hear Sweetheart. I'm broken I know what it's like to feel this way"

"Do you"

"Yes. My mother lied about who my real father is and My step father rejects me. I was driving in a car with my younger brother. I just got my licences. I hit another car and my brother died instantly when I walked away okay. It was all me fault. I know what it's like Caroline" Caroline froze.

"I...I'm so sorry Klaus, I don't even know what the say"

Rebekah walked in. "Why the bloody hell are you here" She asked angrily. "None of your business actually" Caroline snapped. Rebekah walked closer to her. "You're the talk of the town you know. Miss Mystic Falls"

"Yeah I am. Klaus can I talk to you outside" He nodded.

Once they were outside they talked.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Your right I'm broken. You told me your secret I'll tell you one of mine" He looked at her. "So I fix you, You fix me" He commented. She pulled up her sleeve. Klaus looked at her scars new and old.

"Your cutting yourself" He said.

"Yeah. I just think it helps more than talking to someone" She said to him sadly. "Don't do it anymore" He commanded. "You can talk to me about anything Caroline" She smiled.

"We just met two days ago, One day actually"

"Well that's how you know you can. Do you trust me"

"Yeah" She nodded. "Then you can talk to me" He smiled. "Nik some kid is here. He seems angry" Rebekah yelled from the house. He looked at Caroline before walking back into the house.

Caroline followed. When He opened the door, He saw Tyler Lockwood.

"What do you need Mate" He asked. "Hey dude. Is Caroline here" Tyler asked. Klaus looked back to Caroline. "Yes, She's here. What do you want" Klaus asked more rude. "I just want to speak to my girlfriend, That's all"

"Caroline Love. Your boyfriends here" Caroline put on a brave face and walked in front of Tyler. "Yeah We need to talk" Tyler said politely and believable. "Sure Klaus I'll be fine. Call me, You have my number I'll just get my phone from my brother back" Klaus nodded and walked away.

Tyler roughly grabbed Caroline by her arm as they walked into the woods.

"What are you doing. Stop it" Tyler slammed her into a tree. "What am I doing, What are you doing. How does your brother know. You didn't tell him did you" He hissed. She shook her head.

"No I didn't tell him anything. Nobody know I...I promise" She cried.

He grabbed her wrist.

"What are these hun...WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS CAROLINE" He screamed. He gripped her throat. "I told you to stop. And when I say stop, You stop you piece of trash"

He let go of her throat and then smack her. She fell to the ground. He kick her in her stomach once before helping her up.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to. I'm abusing you. Please don't leave me" He begged. She nodded. It's the only thing she can do. "Come on, I'll drive you home. After we get this cleaned up" He said rubbed the red mark on her cheek.

She nodded.

* * *

Tyler parked into The Salvatore's boarding house drive way.

"Care" He started. "No it's fine. I just thought you'd stop by now. I don't want to feel like trash anymore Tyler" She said in a small voice. He nodded and took her head. "I'm sorry Caroline. It's just with my Dad dying. He treated my mom this way, It runs in my family. We get over emotional and lose control" He explained

"And that makes up for it" She asked in disbelief.

"NO Caroline. Shut up. Just shut up and don't say a word about anything. Do you understand me" She nodded. "I'm doing this because I love you Care. So much" She nodded. "I know"

She knew he was emotionally unstable.

* * *

She walked in and saw Stefan and Damon.

"Damon I know I'm super late and broke your rule but I was helping a new student, He's a friend of mine, Klaus" She immediately explained. "You two sit now" Damon ordered.

"I got a nice little call from Mayor Lockwood today, Something about some kid breaking into the house punch her son, pushed him on the ground and then repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. And threatened him never to see his baby sister again"

Caroline looked at Stefan shocked.

"I didn't push him to the ground. He fell when I punched him" Stefan smirked.

"Shut up Stefan. Caroline I heard about the new guy, Nice kid got your brother out of trouble and I also saw Tyler's car outside. Stop lying to me Caroline." Damon hissed.

"You know since we're all telling the truth. Caroline are you going to tell him or am I" Stefan asked standing up as Damon poured himself a drink. "Stefan's now is not the time" Caroline muttered. "Time for what" Damon asked.

"Look at her wrists Damon" Damon put his drink down and looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded over to Caroline. "Look and understand why I had to make sure Tyler wasn't hurting her"

Damon grabbed Caroline's wrist. He pulled up her sleeves and saw the scars. He looked a Caroline who was about to cry. He chuckled and grabbed his glass. He looked at it then threw to in the fireplace.

"Leave, Get out of my sight until I want to speak with you" Damon commanded. Caroline touch his arm and pushed her hand away. "I SAID LEAVE CAROLINE. NOW CAROLINE" Damon yelled. She ran back into her room.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**Remember the Salvatore's are also a big part of this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon is hurt and angry with Caroline because he was trying to help, trying to be there for her and she completely ignored him when she needed him the most. And he feels as her big brother that he should always be there to take care of her and knowing that he's not doing his job as big brother makes him more upset.**

**Tyler is a scum-bag and Caroline is too afraid to tell someone**

**Not much Klaroline today but much next chapter**

**Saving Each Other**

_Caroline was walking in the woods with Tyler. It's been a week since he first hit her and everything pretty much went back to normal since then. "Tyler, Damon wants me home soon" She told him_

_"No, I wanted to show you something, come on" Tyler said leading her to the Lockwood cellar. "Ty, I really need to go home. Damon is worried and I've had enough of him today. Can we please go" _

_"No come on Care, It's fine nobody is going to know"_

_He pulled her down the steps_

_"What are you talking about, Know what" She asked confused. The Lockwood cellar was so huge and dark. "Tyler this is creeping me out. It's seriously dark in here" She complained._

_He put his hands on her waist "I know" He kissed her on the lips. "We've been together for about a year you know" She smiled. "Yeah, Our one year anniversary is soon. Is this what it's about" Tyler shook his head._

_"No, It's been almost a year and we haven't. You know yet" Caroline sighed. "Tyler...I've had sex once and I'm just waiting for the best time to do it and I want to wait. You know this" She felt Tyler's hand creep up her skirt. _

_"Tyler stop...get off me I want to leave Now" She pushed him but he wouldn't move._

_"Shut up" He said grabbing her throat._

_He lifted her skirt. "Well why didn't you tell me you wore sexy panties" Tyler asked. "Get off me please Tyler don't" He pulled her skirt down along with her underwear. She cried some more. "Tyler please" She sobbed._

_"Stop fighting Care, Just let go"_

_She kept begging him to stop. He forced her on the ground. Then he got on top of her. She cried and cried. He pulled her shirt on to see her bra. "Matching I like it" He commented. He kissed her chest sucking her nipple. "Why are you doing this to me" She asked sobbing._

_"Because I wanted you ever since you started dating Matt. I'm not waiting any longer. Stop fighting Caroline" _

_He thrust into her. She cried. He kissed her neck. "Stop Caroline. It's the only way it won't hurt" He whispered. She shook her head screaming for someone to help her but no one was there. "HELP ME PLEASE"_

_"STOP TYLER PLEASE. WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" She sobbed. Tyler slapped her. He grabbed her throat. "Shut up and like it" He demanded. "I will hurt you more and you know I can do"_

_"I need you Care, Please stop fighting"_

_She laid there crying, Feeling like a slut, trash, and dirt. She had just gotten raped by her boyfriend. He told her he loved her and needed her while she was sobbing. She never thought that he'd do something to her like that. She screamed for someone to save her but nobody did._

Caroline shuddered remembering Tyler raping her that night.

It's been a week since everyone found out about Caroline. Caroline and Klaus have been secretly hanging out for the past week. And everything has been going great for them.

Damon has spent a week ignoring her. He hasn't said one word. Stefan took the locks to her door off. He also took anything sharp and is checking her arm, legs, and stomach every day. She hasn't exactly like this arrangement but it can't exactly choose either.

She can't break up with Tyler, She scared he may do something worse to her then he already has. She doesn't know if she wants Klaus to know about Tyler because she knows Klaus will do something stupid or tell which mean Tyler will attack her.

"Morning" Stefan and surprisingly Katherine greeted.

"Hey, I'm almost ready Katherine what are you doing here" Caroline asked. "We haven't spoken in a week I missed you" Caroline gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm getting better don't worry"

"That's all I can do. Caroline, I haven't seen or talk to you in a week"

"Katherine stop worrying about me okay" Caroline snapped. She didn't like feeling like some charity case. "Care your my best friend. Let me worry" Caroline shook her head. "I got to go"

"Where are you going. Stefan taking us"

"No I'm walking with Klaus"

"What's going on with you too. I don't like it. Klaus is nice and all but Tyler would kill him" Katherine explained. "Kat. You mind your business and I'll mind mine okay" Katherine sighed.

"Caroline. I need to know you're okay. Why didn't you telling me you were depressed. Why can't you talk to me anymore" Caroline looked down. "Remember when you started dating Matt and you were to afraid to tell Elena so you told me. You told me about your first kiss with Dillon. You told me about Stefan, You tell me everything and now it seems like your shutting me out"

"Remember when we were nine and you even bragged about winning hip scotch champion" Caroline giggled along with Katherine. She sighed and gave Katherine a hug. "I love you"

"I love you too. And not even Elena hears that often so me lucky" She chuckled. "I really need to go to Klaus he said to start walking and he'll meet me" Katherine nodded. "I hope you know what your doing with him. He seems like trouble Care"

"Kat it's the other way around"

* * *

_Klaus groaned waking up._

_He around and saw Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Ester, and Finn. "What happened" He asked. He tried to sit up but he couldn't "Niklaus you need to regain your strength" Elijah told him. _

_"Where's Henrik, What happened" He asked worrying. The last thing he remembers was him and Henrik going to get some food by sneaking out and stealing Elijah's car" Ester was crying._

_"What was the last thing you remember" Finn asked._

_"We were going to get some food and then everything went blank to me. Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on"_

_Mikael walked in._

_"You unwanted, ungrateful child you killed me son" He screamed. "Mikael" Ester yelled._

_"I should kill you. How does it feel to be a murder hum...You've never been wanted in this family. You're not even my son. You disgrace" Klaus felt tear running down his cheeks. Elijah stepped in front of Mikael._

_"Stop, Leave" He ordered sternly. Mikael grabbed him by his collar. "I am your father. DO NOT tell me what to do" He yelled. He pushed Elijah away and walked away. Everyone looked back to Klaus who was confused._

_"Mother what was he talking about" He asked._

_"Henrik died in the car crash" Klaus's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no. He didn't he's alive I know it. He's alive. He can NOT be dead. Let me see him now. Get me out of here" Klaus yelled. Rebekah went to calm him down but he pushed her away._

_"Where is He. LEAVE. Get me him now. I need...I need to see him" Elijah grabbed Klaus's shoulders to get him to stop. "NIKLAUS. Look at me. We are all hurt, sad, and we miss him so much, Stop...Just stop Brother" Elijah said calming me down._

_Klaus laid down and looked at the ceiling._

Klaus frowned at the memory. That was the day he found out about his father isn't his real father. He didn't take the easily. A few weeks after Henrik died Ester killed herself. After losing her oldest child Alex and her youngest child Henrik was to much for her that she couldn't take which lead them to Mystic Falls.

"Klaus" He heard someone yell.

"Caroline there you are" He smiled walking up to her.

"Yeah. Kat and I were talking. So how are you" She asked. "Had a few memories last night. Not good ones" He answered. "I'm sorry, Were they about Henrik" She asked. They only talked about Henrik once. "Yeah. It still troubling to talk about" She grabbed his hand.

"You can wait all you want okay, Trust me" He smiled showing his lovable dimples. "Has Damon talked to you yet" He asked as She let go of his hand. "No he's upset still. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow" He nodded.

"How about you come to dinner with my family and I"

"Why"

He shrugged. "Finn and his girlfriend Sage will be there. Elijah and his girlfriend Sophie will be there. I could use someone" He asked shy. "Sure I'd like that. I would invite you to dinner but Damon isn't the nicest trust me"

"Caroline I've known you for only a week but I wanted to say-" He started but then saw Tyler coming. "Love" She looked at Tyler. "Hey Tyler, What are you doing. You usually ride to school"

"Yeah well Stefan told me you were walking so I decided to join" She forced a smile. "You don't mind if I walk with my girl do you" Tyler asked Klaus. "No Mate" Klaus answered but glared which Tyler caught on _I'll deal with him later _Tyler thought.

"Thanks Man" Tyler nodded before Him and Caroline walked off.

"When I tell you something you do it. If you don't stop hanging out with him. I will do something about it either you or him will get hurt got it" He whispered in his ear.

* * *

_Late at night_

Caroline walked into Damon's room.

"Hey" She waved.

Damon kept reading what he was reading. "Damon can you please act like I exist. Please" She asked siting on the edge of his bed. "What do you want me to say. I could've helped you, I tried to help you and you just kept cutting yourself. I know Stefan' willing to forgive and forget but I'm not" Damon explained finally looking at her.

"I hurts Damon. I miss them. I miss them so much. It should've been me not them" Damon pulled her into his arms. "No, it shouldn't. Caroline I miss them to but you have to talk to me or Stefan"

She nodded sobbing.

Damon looked at Rose who smiled at him sadly.

"It's going to be fine Care. I promise.

* * *

**Finally!**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope you got to know Klaus a little more. And next chapter will be a Mikaelson and Caroline family reunion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Most of you aren't big fans of Damon but remember it's Damon. He's still him snarky, sarcastic, mean but he's working on it for his family. He learning how to change and mature but he isn't that old either.**

**Klaus is also still Klaus he will still be stubborn and mean and distant.**

**I do have a spoiler for you guys though. Klaus might find out about Tyler next chapter**

**Saving Each Other**

Caroline was getting ready for dinner with the Mikaelson's.

"Hey" Damon said walking in.

Caroline gave him a smile. "Hi, I told you about going to Klaus's right" He nodded. "How are you doing" Damon asked. "Fine. Kind of nervous though. His sister Rebekah is a bitch" Damon smirked.

"Well the world's a bitch"

"Yeah. I'm sorry by the way" Damon looked at her. "I need my big brother. I don't want you to think I don't. It's just been hard with them gone. I always use to argue with mom and now when I need her the most she's not here. And Dad, I miss us Damon. Our family" Damon walked to her.

"We'll always be a family Caroline. No matter how much I yell and scream at you guys. I'd risk my life for you guys, Mostly you but don't tell Stefan" She giggled. "I'm sorry too. I haven't been the nicest to you and I've haven't been that much understanding. I know it's hard but we have to make this work Caroline. Whenever something happens you need to tell me"

"And if I can't" She asked.

"You can tell me anything Care. What's going on" She shook her head. "Nothing Damon. Look I got to go but We can talk later" He nodded. She hugged him. "Goodbye Care, Have fun"

"Okay"

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door.

"Nik, Your play toy is here" She heard Kol yell. _Play toy? _

Klaus opened the door.

"Hello Love" He welcomed, She smiled. "Hey"

"Come in" He said opening the door wider. "Thanks. Sorry I'm late, what's going on" She asked. "My annoying brother and bratty sister are arguing" He answered. She laughed. "Um..."

"So how all is here" She asked.

"Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Sophie. Finn and Sage will be here soon" He informed her. "What about your dad. Will he be here" She asked. His eyes instantly went cold. "No, Let me show you where we're eating"

"I will never get over how big your house is" She exclaimed. Klaus chuckled. "It's like your family is royalty. The Mayor's house isn't even this big" She smiled. "Yesterday you wanted to tell me something but then Tyler came what was it" She asked.

Klaus stood in front of her. "I just wanted to tell you that" Before Klaus could finish he saw Kol walking towards them. "Well if it isn't the lovely Caroline. How are you darling" He asked grabbing her hand leaving a kiss before she pulled her hand away.

"Feisty" Kol commented.

"I'm fine thank you" Klaus glared at Kol. "Was I interrupt something" Kol asked with a smirk. "No Kol" He said obviously mad. Once they got into the room Caroline saw a pregnant woman and A good looking man.

"Caroline this is Elijah and Sophie, Elijah Sophie this is Caroline" Klaus introduced.

Caroline waved. "Rebekah you know Caroline" Rebekah rolled her eyes. Rebekah doesn't like Caroline since Caroline didn't let her on the cheerleading team. "Finn and Sage are here" Kol announced.

Klaus introduced everyone and they all sat down and to eat.

"So Sophie. Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl" Caroline asked. Sophie smiled. "It's a boy" Rebekah ground and Kol smiled. "I told you it'd be a boy. Another Kol Mikaelson"

Elijah groaned. "The baby will not I repeated will not be named after you" Kol rolled his eyes. "So Caroline your last name is Salvatore right, Founding Family's" Elijah asked. "Yeah"

"Do you have family members"

"Yes I have two brother Damon and Stefan" She answered. "So Finn do you live in England" She asked. She's never seen Finn or Elijah here. "We've been staying in New Orléans with Elijah and Sophie but we'll be heading back to England soon"

"New Orléans. I've heard a lot about there"

"Fun place" Klaus answered.

"Parties never ends" Kol said with a smirk. Caroline looked at Klaus "You've been to New Orléans" He nodded. "Have you been" Sage asked. "The only place I've been is Florida Disney World when I was a little girl"

"Disney World isn't that where all the cartoons are" Caroline nodded.

"So Caroline, Your mother is Sheriff of this town right" Caroline froze. "She was" She answered. Sophie instantly felt bad. "My apologizes" Caroline shook her head. "It's fine. My brother Damon has been taking care of Stefan and I"

"How old is your brother"

"Not that much older then me. He's still in College and then he works. He girlfriend Rose stays most of the time" Elijah looked at her. "Rose Marie" He asked. "Yeah. Do you know her"

"She dated Elijah and was friends with Nik" Kol answered. "Elijah loved her very much" Kol finished with a smirk. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Small world" Caroline said. Klaus was very interested with the fact that Rose is here in Mystic Falls. She was a good friend to Klaus.

"This is really good food. How cooked this"

"That would be Niklaus" Caroline looked at Klaus surprised. "You cook" He nodded. "Just a little" He answered. "Well I think it's delicious" She said taking another bit.

"So Caroline long have you been having sex with my brother" Rebekah asked.

Caroline choked on her food.

"What" She asked. Klaus put his hands on his head. "Why Rebekah" He muttered. "How long have you been sleeping with him" The whole room got quiet. "One I haven't been sleeping with him, Two we're just friends, Three what would make you think that"

"Just asking. You seem like that kind of girl"

"Rebekah that's enough" Klaus snapped. "What kind of girl exactly" Caroline asked obviously mad. "The kind of girl that sleeps around" Rebekah answered. "And what does that make you"

"What's supposed to mean" Rebekah asked confused.

"Nothing it's just Matt told me somethings. Don't you know what the word no means or have you never said it" Rebekah threw her drink on Caroline. Caroline jumped up. "REBEKAH leave now" Klaus yelled. Rebekah ran away.

Caroline looked angry to say the least.

"I think tonight was successful" Kol said. Everyone glared at him.

* * *

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. I don't know what's gotten into her" Klaus apologized.

"It's fine. Nothing but a little water" She smiled. Klaus put her hands on her cheek. "What happened to your eye" He asked noticing the big bruise. He dropped his hand.

"My brother like to play football and when I came home hit me in the eyes" She lied. Klaus smirked. "Really now" He laughed. Caroline rolled her eyes and hit his arm. "It's not funny" She still smiled though.

"It's was quite the conversation after it happened. Thank for dinner besides the whole Rebekah thing" He nodded. "I did have a question to ask you though. My grades are low and I suck at cooking. Do you think you can help me out" She asked.

"Of course Love"

"Thank. About your family. It seems like your distant from them. You hardly said a word all night" Klaus shrugged. "Let's just say my family and I don't get along as much as we use too but I'm mostly speak with just Elijah and Rebekah"

"So tell me about New Orléans" She asked.

"It's a great place to be. Like Kol said Parties all the time. I stayed there for a little while with Elijah. I had a friend named Marcel there" She nodded. "So what else do you want to talk about" She asked.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes...Your dreams, Everything you want in life" Caroline looked away and blushed. She looked back at him. "That sounds like your flirting with me Mr. Mikaelson"

"Caroline I wanted to say" Her phone rang. "I'm sorry" She apologized. She quickly grabbed her phone. It was Katherine and then she looked at them time. "I'm sorry Klaus I got to go"

"Are You walking" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine" She reassured him. "I can take you" He offered. "No, No. I'll be fine. Goodbye Klaus" He smiled. "Goodbye Caroline"

* * *

**So we had our= Klaroline moment, Damon and Caroline family moment, Rebekah and Caroline enemy (But I do want them to become friends), and Caroline met the family**

**Follow, Favorite, or Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where Caroline and Klaus break. And also where Caroline thinks there might be going on with her and Klaus's friendship might be more then a friendship**

**Katherine is a little OOC when it comes to Caroline. But she is still the manipulating bitch we know and love.**

**Elijah was still staying with them when they still lived in England. Since Klaus was the oldest He need Klaus to take care of them. I also had Kol be the youngest.**

**Saving Each Other**

_"Caroline. Tyler's here" She heard Stefan yell._

_She froze and felt her heart beating fast. "I'll be down in a minute" She yelled back. She put on a long sleeved jacket and put her hair down. She looked at herself. "You can do this Caroline just tell him it's over. You can't be abused anymore" She told herself._

_"Excuse me" She heard. She turned around and saw Tyler._

_"Tyler...I" She felt as if she couldn't breath. _

_"Cat got you tongue Care" He locked her door and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm. "You said you loved me, You promised you wouldn't leave me. And now I find out you hung out with Matt and Elena yesterday. You said you were busy"_

_"I was...I was with them. Please let go of me" She said praying her brothers would hear them. Tyler stroked her face lightly. "Shh I won't hurt you, Especially in your own house. But I think you need to learn a little lesson from this Sweetie. What am I gonna have to do with you" He asked himself._

_"Lovely innocent Caroline. Parents died, Brother the good boy of the town, The other is the bad boy. Caroline is so innocent nobody even knows she's not pure, not so sweet right. DO PEOPLE KNOW" He yelled. She whimpered._

_"No okay. I'm sorry I lied just please stop yelling. Damon could hear" Tyler nods. He smirks and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He leaves soon, I'll come over later and you better be here" He looked back up at her._

_He pulled her by her hair._

_"Don't do anything you'll regret Care. I love you okay" He kissed her forehead before walking out leaving Caroline._

_Caroline turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't do this...I can't" She ran into her bathroom. She looked for a razor. She felt tear pour down her face as she slid the razor over her skin. _

_"Someone please help me please" She begged but no one was there._

* * *

_"Niklaus your drinking" Elijah said walking into Klaus's room. "And smoking"_

_"Wow Elijah maybe your fit to be a scientist now" Klaus said sarcastically. Elijah frowned. "You shouldn't be. Put it out now" He demanded. "You'll what Elijah. Let's face it our mother is dead and YOUR father is gone out of our lives for good"_

_"That doesn't give you the right to act like this. Klaus listen to me"_

_"No Elijah you listen to me. I'm just going to be the useless bastard child I am until something kills me" He said bitterly before chugging his drink back. "Why don't you go back to Sophie and stay out of my business okay Mate"_

_"Rebekah is worried about you. You are supposed to be taking care of her when I'm at work"_

_"Rebekah isn't a child anymore, Kol could make sure everything is fine. It's not like he'd kill her" Elijah sighed. "Henrik was your best friend I understand but you can't keep blaming yourself. You need to be a man for your family"_

_"Leave Elijah Now. GO" Klaus yelled. Elijah left instantly hating seeing his younger brother like that. Klaus looked at his bottle then thew it against the wall. He screamed out with rage._

_Rebekah closed her eyes hearing her brother's scream._

_She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let her brother live like this._

* * *

Caroline put her stuff into her locker.

"So what's wrong. His sister hates you and you hate her" Katherine said. "How long as it been since then" Katherine asked. "It's been two weeks since dinner. And it's weird now. Everytime I come over he wants to tell me something and then someone ruins it"

"Ruins it, What exactly is it" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing, I don't know. Look Damon and I are finally on good terms today Klaus is helping me with school. You, Bonnie, and Elena are staying at my house for movie, Ice cream, alcohol and cake. And we are going to have a nice night god dammit and no ones going to cancel, No one is going to ruin it. Do you understand" She listed.

"Okay blabber mouth I got it" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"The night of the dinner I think Klaus flirted with me" She said. "What kind of flirt what exactly did he say" Katherine asked wanting to know all the details. "Well he said something really charming. I think it was "I want to talk about you, Your hopes and dreams" And then he wanted to tell me what he's been trying to tell me but you called" She explained.

"Alert Klaus alert" Katherine warned.

Caroline smiled as she saw Klaus walking towards them.

"Hey we're about to head over to my house right" Caroline asked. "Yes Love I just need to tell Rebekah before she throws a fit" She smiled watching him walk to Rebekah.

"Your crushing"

"I'm not he's just been there for me. He's a great friend"

* * *

"I hate this" Caroline said giving up.

"Come on everyone know that one" Klaus said. "No one know that. I've never even learned about that" She defended. "Okay Love if you didn't learn about it why is it on the quiz"

Caroline pouted and Klaus laughed.

"It is not funny" She said sternly.

"I know...I know" He said continuing to laugh. "So stop laughing" He stopped. "Fine how do you know this one" She asked. "My brother is also a historian"

"How come you here of all places. England is beautiful"

"My brother decided it was time for us to move on. He wanted us more like me to settle in a town my mother grew up at" She nodded. "Sweetheart you said a woman Rose Marie is involved with your brother"

"Yes Rose why"

"Is she here" Caroline shook her head. "No, She'll be over late at night. Do you want me to tell her you want to speak with her" Caroline asked a bit confused. "No it's fine"

"Yesterday you said you wanted to talk, What about"

Klaus looked at her. Caroline felt her heartbeat race at the way he looked at her. Her phone rang once again. "I'm sorry" Klaus silently growled. She answered the phone without looking at the collar ID.

"Hello"

"Caroline where the hell are you" Tyler said angrily.

"Studying"

"Get over here now. I need your help"

"Help with what"

"Just come over, I wanted to take you on a date"

"Tyler I can't after studying Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie are coming over for a girls night. We haven't slumber together in ages"

"Neither have we"

She closed her eyes knowing exactly why Tyler wanted to go on a date. "I've already have plans. Look I have to go"

"NO Caroline listen to me. Come over now" Caroline realized Klaus could hear both sides of the conversation so she sat up and walked in the dinning room.

"Tyler I can't come over. I promised Kat"

"Look I'm not yelling. Please just come over. I'll even be sensitive and watch the notebook" He said softly. Caroline didn't believe him. "I'm sorry" Before he could yell she hung up.

She took a deep breath knowing she'd regret that.

"Is there a problem sweetheart" Klaus asked walking into the room.

"No, No. He's just being him"

"If you don't like the way he is why be with him. No offence sweetheart but he's an asshole" Klaus said rudely. Caroline was a bit shocked. "Excuse. How would you know"

"By the way he treats you it's like your his lap dog"

"Thanks. I like it when my friends compare me with dog" She snapped. "I'm apologize but you seem more your more frighten of him then love him" He knew he was right and she knew it too.

"Look what would you know"

"I know I'm correct"

"Why do you care"

"Because I care about you. Is he or is he not hurting you"

"NO he's not. What is with this off switch. It's like you flipped back on forth on what you care about. I know that I love him. I don't care what you or everyone says about him"

"Everyone sees it but you. Why must you be a bloody stubborn" Both of them didn't even realize they were yelling and by the end Damon and Stefan were watching.

"Caroline what's going on" Stefan asked. "They're fighting you idiot" Damon said. "Shut up Damon" Stefan said before turning back to Caroline and Klaus. "Nothing. How long have you been there"

"Well after you said no about something. I assume your Klaus accent and all"

"Klaus was just leaving" Caroline said. Klaus got the hint. "I'll see you later Love" He walked away to get his things. Damon and Stefan look at Caroline once again. "I need to get ready girls night"

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter I'll try to make them longer.**

**So Klaus getting ideas that Tyler and Caroline's relationship isn't a normal relationship, So next chapter you will see him try to discover if what he thinks is true.**

**Klaus will get more Klaus. As you see in the flashback, He was being an ass, He was angry and hurt, He pretty much stopped caring right there. And now we have his family and Caroline changing that he's starting to be that Klaus that Elijah and Rebekah loved and missed. **


End file.
